


tuesday nights

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Series: weekdays [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: It happened to Alfred again. Another nightmare. Luckily, he has Arthur there with him.





	tuesday nights

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooooohmygosh this was supposed to have such a lighter tone but it turned into this whoops-  
> I'm sorry and I didn't really read it over but I'm hoping it looks decent! and lowercase us purposefully used in the first portion so yeah
> 
> (i was listening to 1:47am by The Deli [because that's how all the weekday fics are gonna be written]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOJxED7BXGk)
> 
> warning (not sure if this counts but i'm just being cautious): nightmares w/ kinda scary events idk

_**he felt like he was falling.** _

 

down, down, down into an endless sea of water and darkness, barely able to see himself. everything felt so real. he tried to gasp, but choked on water instead. his throat tightened, trying to force air into his body with no success.

 

he couldn’t breathe. he felt like he was drowning.

 

his lungs aches for oxygen, his head pounded, eyes burning.

 

he tried calling for help, tried making any sound, but couldn’t.

 

then everything went silent. he could breathe, but barely.

 

he couldn’t see, but he could hear everything around him. he tried to listen, but was stuck in a falling position. he tried to get more air into his lungs, but he only coughed even more. he felt like he was going to die.

 

he heard whispers as his vision faded away. they got louder with each ticking second

 

“... he’ll always be a fat asshole with no personality...”

“... always so fucking childish...”

“... one day you’re going to die alone...”

“... who is that? looks like a fucking creep...”

“... no one will ever love you...”

 

all he was was black, the voices at an unbearable volume. make it stop... stop... fucking stop... please...

 

“... A-Alfred! Wake up!”

 

the voice sounded familiar to him.

 

“It’s all just a dream!”

 

**\- x - x - x -**

 

Alfred practically shot up, gasping heavily as he quickly brought his knees to his chest. He sniffed loudly, trying to stop the tears from rolling down his blotchy red cheeks.

Arthur started at the younger male, tempted to hug him like there was no morning ahead of them, but he knew to keep his distance during one of these times, and that the other will come over when he’s ready to.

 

“It happened again,” Alfred whispered, choking down his sobs as he leaned over, resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder.

 

“The same one? Or something different this time?” Arthur inquired, hesitatingly running a hand through the other’s dirty blond hair. He felt Alfred shift around, nodding slightly. He didn’t want to talk about it, which was a common thing. Arthur didn’t ask any further questions, and knew that Alfred would talk about anything if it bugged him later on in the day.

 

“Well... the good news is that these have been happening less frequently, so that’s a good sign,” Arthur inhaled sharply, already slightly regretting the sentence he just spoke, “Anyways... your favorite show is on this evening, you get to chose what to do today and what you want for dinner, and... it just seems like a good day, even if it did have a bad start.”

 

But now sobs turned into slow tears, Alfred finally starting to calm down after the nightmare. He move over a bit, resting his head on Arthur’s chest. Tired green eyes focused on half-closed blue ones, exhaustion finally catching up to the two.

 

Alfred listened to the other’s heartbeat, which was slow and steady compared to his higher one. Luckily, it was going back down to a normal rate, but the fear in the back of his mind was still there.

 

“It felt so real though,” Alfred said, his breathing finally slowing down.

 

“Well... remember. In the end, it’s only a nightmare. It’s not real. You’re safe. This,” Arthur moved so that they were both now face-to-face to each other, “Is real. That nightmare isn’t.” He placed a hand on Alfred’s cheek, kissing his forehead lightly. They both smiled, cuddling together as the seconds ticked on, the hours of the night slowly fading into dawn.

 

Arthur glanced at the analog clock on the nearby nightstand, drowsiness taking over him as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

1:47AM.

 

_‘This is real... and it’s all okay.’_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol-
> 
> the v-day fics are coming soon... stay tuned...


End file.
